Loripathys
Story Loripathys Cartifar is an Entiphon who was born on the planet Entilis, in the year -756 ADC. At the time, he was disowned by his parents, and put into a foster home. Throughout his time there, he took to reading storybooks mostly, which were often about myths and tales of heroism. When he was six years old, the foster home was demolished by the order of King Glory, leaving the residents to leave on the streets for some time. Loripathys soon after got into trouble with a member of the Royal Guard, defending a simple fruit salesmen who was being attacked by the guard. Loripathys was brought to the audience of King Glory, who, amused by his naivety and sense of justice, along with his story, spared him. The foster home was rebuilt after this, but Loripathys would remain under King Glory's watch from then on. Loripathys came and grew into a great warrior, who wielded a large hammer in battle. Loripathys was notably one of the most powerful Entiphon under King Glory's service. In the year -723, the planet was invaded by Dark Matters. Loripathys fought off a few of the lower ones, making his way to defend King Glory personally. Loripathys saved King Glory from being murdered by Revelian when he interrupted their encounter and started to fight Revelian himself; Loripathys fought with the Dark Matter, even being powerful enough to stun him momentarily with a single hit, however, find himself outmatched at the hands of the Zeronius Elite, and fell after his left eye was cut by Revelian's sword. Taking pity on King Glory and Loripathys, Revelian spared their lives. For some time, Entilis remained under Dark Matter control, until the year -680, when, now having Revelian out of the picture, Loripathys fought back against the Zeronius clan forces, putting King Glory back into power over Entilis. Loripathys was later present at meetings between Entilis and Vestiban leaders, who allied themselves against the Zeronius clan, and eventually imprisoned the Dark Star in a void state for 700 years, as punishment for their genocidal conquests. Through the next few centuries, Loripathys aided the planet Entilis in maintaining independence from Pragma and Eros, who had been sending forces to the planet in order to try and take it over and claim it as their own. When Kuipter later came to control the Zeronius clan, Kuipter threatened King Glory into keeping quiet to Loripathys, and then manipulated Glory into telling Loripathys that Kuipter was good, and that he should go with him for some time. Loripathys was wary at first, but, as Kuipter led him, in the Dark Star, to the planet Eros so as to diminish their forces, Loripathys came to trust him, and aided his Dark Matter army in attacking the planet. It would turn out that Kuipter's true motives for doing these things were to make use of Loripathys' great power, to be able to study the Entiphon species, and to have a strategist who worked out problems in an entirely different way than himself. The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis As of this story, taking place in the year -51 ADC, Loripathys has been shortly shown as aiding Kuipter in a strategic meeting, where he is attempting to have Cassiopeia attack the LDZX building. Loripathys, believing that the whole situation is simply a simulated strategy game, suggests he sends Cassiopeia from Trolland. Loripathys also notes that the inclusion of Revelian in this particular simulated game is interesting, being somewhat suspicious about it, however Kuipter is able to assure him that it is still just a game he created. Post-TKC:ALC Most post-story information about him has not yet been revealed, or not yet released, until a long time after his current role. Before the time of The Battle for a Universe, Loripathys caught word of Pragman forces having now taken over Entilis, and having dethroned and imprisoned the former king, Glory. Still loyal to Glory, Loripathys quickly acts, taking a spaceship to the planet Entilis. He managed to find the dungeon in which Glory is being held, and frees him from there. Loripathys then wishes to fight against the Pragman forces stationed on the planet, but Glory advises against it, knowing he is greatly outnumbered, and likely outmatched as a result. Without much else of an idea of what to do, Loripathys then takes Glory and returns to Ludus, and the two then decide to look for help with forces that can fight against the Pragmans and return Glory to his position as king. Appearance Loripathys has hair that is slightly lighter than his aura, being light and slightly messy. He has ochre skin, with a bit of a fuchsia tint that matches his aura color. His eyes are white with irises the color of his aura. He stands 6' 4" tall, with fair posture. He is very muscular, having a build similar to that of Revelian. Other notable features of him include having bear-like claws in place of fingernails on his hands. He usually carries around a small stick to his side, and a disk on his back, which, when placed together, extend out to become his signature hammer weapon, made to be very light yet strong through Entiphon technology. As of TKF:ALC, he wears a grey coat and darker grey dress pants given to him by Kuipter, as a mark of him being a high ranking officer in Kuipter's forces. In some iterations, he appears to have pink hair stubble, mostly along his chin. Personality Loripathys is primarily motivated by upholding morals and justice, which inspires many of his actions, such as taking up the role of the good citizen or hero. His view on moralities, however, is considered highly naïve, and he has shown to have trouble distinguishing good from evil. He focuses more on the actions he sees of others than what their morals and intentions may be, and he is actually easy to step around, as he will remain fairly unsuspecting of people he trusts. He especially trusts the word of King Glory above all others. This also contributes to his not being quick to catch on to sayings or terms of common used by other alien cultures. In less serious situations, he is a fairly friendly and sympathetic person, and often tries to strike up friendly conversations when he can. He's also able to play along with others very well, and can even be a bit playful himself, though he never does so with a mischievous tone. He also seems to lack subtlety for the most part. Combat and Abilities Loripathys is possessing of a great amount of strength, being able not only to lift around a heavy hammer, but also to be able to use it with surprising speed, fast enough to stun Revelian with a single hit, and do well against him in combat. He has also been shown to be able to lift and carry a number of people, something that he commonly does to carry around Glory. While his speed does not exactly match up to Glory or Revelian, and nor does his strength outdo the latter, he does have good qualities of physical resistance, being able to take quite a few hits before being done. Along with this, he is specially trained in using a hammer in combat, as well as hand-to-hand combat, if necessary, and can well fight his own battles if the occasion arises. As he is an Entiphon, he takes on the biological features of them, including having a mutation of animalistic quality, being the claws of a bear, which he can use to his advantage in combat, and other situations. Entiphon biology also includes regeneration of small parts of the body, such as fingers, ears, or eyes, though apparently to a limited point, as his left eye had not grown back from the time Revelian cut it, being over 500 years ago. Also notable is that Entiphon biology allows for a greatly extended longevity in comparison to many other species. Along with this, he has shown surprising strategic knowledge, and other mental capabilities. RPG Stats *Health: 49 *Attack: 59 *Magic: 24 *Defense: 44 *Speed: 45 *Level: 49 Combat Apparati * - Swings his hammer weapon, dealing good damage. May inflict Stun on the target. Attack type varies. ** - Deals good damage to a single opponent. 2/5 chance of this effect happening. ** - Swings his hammer downwards, dealing slightly less damage than the Horizontal move, but also dealing some splash damage to other enemies present. 2/5 chance of this effect happening. ** - Attacks with both Horizontal and Vertical swings. 1/5 chance of this happening. * - Attacks with his hands, more often used if he is without his hammer. Hits a single enemy. Attack type varies. ** - Deals great damage, but also does 1/10th of the damage delivered back to Loripathys. 1/2 chance of performing this move. ** - Uses his claws to scratch at the enemy. Does less damage than a Punch, but may also inflict Bleed on the enemy. 1/2 chance of performing this move. * - He spins around in place, then moves to hit random enemies. The attack works five times. Requires a turn to charge. Has lower Accuracy than normal. Attack varies on equipment. ** - May stun targets. ** - May cause targets to bleed. * - Effect that lasts for three turns, in which, if a projectile is targetting him, he has a chance of deflecting it back, and dealing slightly lower damage to the caster. If hit, the effect will wear off. * - Uses his hammer to deal damage to a single enemy, and removes all the buffs they currently have. * - Requires a turn to charge, and a turn to rest after use. Hits a single enemy with his hammer for high damage. * - Increases his Defense stat. * - Pounds hammer against the ground, thus causing an earthquake. Hits everyone on the field for average damage. * - Puts his hammer right in front of the enemy, and spins the handle, thus hitting them with the edges. Hits four times. Deals damage back to Loripathys, and lowers his defense slightly. May inflict Stun. * - Extends his hand, and then oddly launches his nails at an enemy, hitting them four times. Deals damage back to Loripathys, and lowers his defense slightly. May inflict Bleed. * - Casts a flash of light, blinding opponents. Lowers Accuracy of opponents. Armament * - His main weapon, parts for a hammer that become fairly large. A piece of Entilis technology. Cannot be stolen from him. * - Gifted to him by King Glory, worn as a mark of serving under him. * - Gifted to him by Kuipter, worn as a sign of his position in Kuipter's forces. Traits * - Accuracy cannot be lowered. * - Unknown effect. * - Speed stat is increased if Glory is present in battle. * - Attack stat is increased if Revelian is present in battle. * - Magic stat is increased if Kuipter is present in battle. * - All stats are slightly increased if ??? is present in battle. * - If he is in battle alone, or if Glory or Revelian are present in battle, chances of him being inflicted with a status effect are halved. Trivia *Loripathys' mutation is believed to be a joke off of "bare hands", being that he literally has "bear hands". Category:Characters Category:Entiphon